Have a nice day
by Gigi685
Summary: I try to write a fanfiction because... Because it's funny and very good practise for me. :) I hope you like it. (Thanks for crazy nija's help with the Chapter 3)
1. Prologue

She was an adult person. And she knew it. But every time, when she met somebody, every time, when she talked with somebody, the peoples called her „little girl". And she hated this thing. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She is an adult person. An adult women... Maybe still a young women, but now she's 20 years old, almost 21, she's medic, and not some teenager girl at the high school. Last weekend, when she was at home again, i mean, at the house, where she grown up, her father called her „little girl" again. It was annoying. So she said to him, that she isn't a little girl anymore, and she will prove it. This is the reason, why she standing toward this door. A few minutes ago she knocked, and now… Now she's waiting… Finally, a man opened the door.

„Good afternoon…"- he said.

„Good…" – she bit her lip.

_Oh my god, i can't do this. I can't do this… I'm such a big idiot! _

„Can i help you?"

„Yeees…"

„Awesome. And will you tell me, that how can i help you?"

„I don't know…" – said the girl, and in this moment she tought, that she was the biggest idiot in the world.

„More awesome." – Barney Stinson looked at the little girl, who was standing next to him. She looks like some intelligent person, behind her glasses two smart eyes, her face is pretty, and nice, but not beutiful. This is the face of a little girl. She's low, and very slim, like a teenager girl. After a short silence, Barney's new guest asked the most important question for her.

„Do you know Jerome Whittaker?"

„Yes… Of course, that i know him! Why? Who are you?" – after this question, he was really interested.

„Well… My name's Carly Whittaker. And, i… I just want to found my brother."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

"No, no, no... It's not true..." asked Lily with painful face "Barney, teenager girls again?"

"What?! No! I'm not a teenager! I'm 21! C'mon, what's wrong with me?" Carly was very angry. She really, really hated the situations like this.

"And she's my sister, by the way."

"Yes, by the way, i'm really his sister. I mean... Me as one of his bitches... Yuck!"

"They aren't bitches." said the second women next to the table.

"What?" asked Carly. "Wait a second... I know you!"

"Yes, because i am..."

"You're a riporter! Damnit, i really liked your TV show!"

"Do you mean, the News?"

"By the chanel 12! Without the 'Robin Scherbatsky-drinking game' the lot of my classmates still would be virgin!"

"Sorry, what do you said?" asked Barney.

"Nothing, nevermind." she supressed a smile. "So... I wanna getting to know everybody. You are Barney's friends? It's surprising. I tought he hasn't friends."

"We're surprised too." Barney rolled his eyes. " I'm Ted Mosby. Nice to meet you."

"Are you... THE Ted Mosby?"

"Yes... I'am." Ted was surprised a little bit. But, the "Mosby" isn't an usual name, so yes, he's certainly 'The' Ted Mosby.

"Wow, i was reading about you. One of my roommates is a big fan of you."

"Collegist girls like architecture?"

"Architecture?! No! It's boring. I talk about your pornfilms, mister Mosby!"

"Collegist girls like pornfilms?" asked Barney with excitement in his eyes.

"Seriously, bro? My rommate?"

"I was just curious."

"And i'm Lily. Welcome to our family. My husband is at home with our baby."

"Do you have a baby?" asked Carly.

"Yes. His name is Marvin."

"The complete name!" whispered Barney.

"Marvin Waitforit Eriksen..."

"It's a legendary name!" Carly looked really interested. Lily was happy, because finally she can talk about Marvin. Her friends wasn't so much interested. They haven't got a baby, they weren't parents, and actually, sometimes it tottaly seemed like they never wanted to be. But she really needed some girlfriend, who like babys. Robin hated them. Of course, she doesn't "hated them" with real hate. But the "Baby-thing" was a painful topic for Robin. And Lily never wanted to hurt her.

"Do you like babys?" asked Lily.

"Everybody like babys." said Carly. "But for me it's different. I'm a mom too."

"Sorry for the question, but... You are too young for a baby, am i right?" asked Robin.

"Well, i'm not proud for myself. I was 16, and i made a mistake. But... She's the most sweetest mistake."

"Do you mean, i'm an uncle?" asked Barney.

"Yes, you are."

"Your friends are really nice. I like them." said Carly. Barney doesn't said anything, he was thinking.

"Jerome doesn't told me, that he's a grandfather." finally, he started speaking.

"Well, i'm not surprised. Since i told him, that i'm pregnant, we doesn't speak very much."

"When he was talking about you, he told me good things. That you're a medic, and very-very smart, and you was the best student at the high school..."

"But he doesn't told, that i'm a mother. Classic dad..." Carly rolled her eyes. She tried smiling, or something like that, but her voice was painful and hurted.

"I tought, that you're perfect."

"No. The only perfection in my life is July. She's a little angel." Now, Carly was really smiling.

"July? Sweet name."

"Yes, i know. But i wasn't very creative. I still remember the day, when she was born. I was tired, and desperate, too young, and i was alone. And until the moment of her birth i hadn't even thinking about a name. So, i asked a nurse, what day is today. And she said, that the first of July. This is the reason, why her name is July. But i really like this name. She's the best thing in my life."

"It's funny. I always tought, that a child is the biggest curse."

"Maybe one day you will understand me. I mean, you could be a father."

"Maybe... But i don't think. Actually, i don't think, that i will be father anytime."

"Why?"

"It's a very good question, but... Honestly, i never wanted to be a father. I hate kids. Sorry. July is certainly sweet. And i like Marvin too. He'll be the coolest boy ever. But me as father? I'm not some 'father-type'."

"Nobody is 'father type'. It's not some type. It's not some manner of living. This is an instinct. The instinct of every man."

"Exepct me."

"I said, 'every man'. C'mon! Honestly: You never wanted to be a parent?"

"Well, maybe... Sometimes... But i was desperate, not so awesome like now. And... Do you think nobody is 'father-type'? Have you met Ted? He's tottaly a 'father-type'."

"Porn-star Ted?"

"He isn't a porn-star, but it's a very long story... Nevermind. But he always wanted to getting married and make kids. And i know, that he will be the greatest father ever. And by the way, he call his future kids Luke and Leia."

"I guess, he's single."

"Well... Yes, but he's a 'father-type'. Me not. I was always a womanizer. I never wanted to getting married. I always wanted to make kids, without the kids... And i know, that i will be the worst father ever. And by the way, i call the boobs Luke and Leia."

"But you want to getting married, am i right?"

"I said, that i never wanted to..."

"I know, but if you met the One..."

"I met the One." said Barney. "But she doesn't love me."

"Well, maybe... She isn't the One. Why are you so sure?"

"I don't know, i just... I just know. If you met the one, then you'll know. Seems like everybody has some sixth sense for this thing. It's simple. And difficult too."

Carly was tinking about something. Finally she start speaking:

"You know what? I think, you would be a very cool father. And a perfect husband too. I don't know, who is that women, but if she doesn't like you, then she's an idiot."

"I told you, i never will be a father. Or a husband."

"You're so negative. I promise you, that you will be a husband. And a father too."

"I told you, that..."

**A little ways down the road...**

"So, how is the groom?" asked Carly.

"Very good."

"Really?"

"No. You know me. I'm freaking out."

"Just relax, Barney. Everyting will be just fine. I think you and Robin are perfect together. You will be the most happiest couple on the world, just relax."

"Carly, me and Robin are two difficult peoples. We never will be the most happiest couple. And it's okay. I'm okay."

"Marshall and Lily said me, that you wanted to go home for your 'cornflower-blue' tie. "

"And what's wrong with this?"

"Just picturing yourself with a cornflower-blue tie! It's chatastrophal!"

"Thank you, sister. And if you ask me, i think Robin want to run away too."

"No. She isn't panicing Barney, because she wants to be your wife. Just believe me!"

"The same window..."

"Yes." In this moment, Ted remembered for the whole Victoria-story. It was bittersweet, but beutiful. He was really in love with her, and Victoria was in love with him too. Ted tought, that she's the One, that they were made for each other. But now, the Victoria-story is the past. Let's see the future! "Why are you panicing Robin? I tought, that you're a happy bride? What's happend?"

"Ted, i... I have a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes. I... Nobody knows about this thing. Nobody... Marshall, Lily, Barney..."

"And do you want to tell me?"

"Honestly? No! But i must to tell somebody, because i can't keep this secret. This isn't right. I have to say."

"Oh my god! You cheated on Barney!"

"What?! No! No! I wish i would cheated on him! Because maybe he can forgive me, maybe we would be happy. Not the most happiest couple on the world, but happy. But now..."

"Just tell me Robin, what's wrong?"

Robin taked a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant, Ted. That's wrong."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

„Thanks, that you going with me." said Carly. They were in a big, shabby house, toward the 345. door. It doesn't looked good. Carly ranged, and a few seconds later a young man opened the door. He was in the same age with Carly, and he looked like some teenager too. On his head a baseball cap, and his face was like some naughty little boy. In his arms a little girl in pink dress. She eated lollypop. „No! It's unhealthy!" shouted Carly, and drew it out from her hand. The little girl started crying.

"Wow, Lory. You're the best mother ever." said the boy with a smile in his face.

"I'm just careful. Not like you. And by the way, don't call me Lory. I prefer my first name, you know."

"Is your second name Lory?" asked Barney.

"My second name is Loretta." answered Carly. "My father wanted to call me Loretta, but my mother hated this name. So, Loretta is my second name."

"I like this name." said the young man. "It's just like Carly. Old soul in the body of a young women. By the way, who is that guy?"

"He's my brother."

"Do you mean, he's Barney Stinson?"

"Wait a minute. Where did you know me?" asked Barney.

"Are you kidding me?" asked the boy with a huge smile. "You are a legend, bro. You banged all of Lory's... I mean, Carly's rommates. The collegist bitches hate your sister. Did she told you?"

"No... She didn't." Barney looked at Carly. She taked the baby, her face was happy, but in her eyes was anger.

"And Carly, do you want to introduce him for me?"

"Yes, of course. Barney... Haaave you met the father of my child?"

"I prefer Danny." said the boy. "Nice to meet you, Barney Stinson."

"Nice to meet you."

"Danny, where are you?" asked a voice of some woman in the room.

"I'm at the door, sweetie." answered Danny. After a moment a tall, blonde women turned up next to him.

"Hy Carly." said the women. She hugged Carly, and kissed July in her face.

"Hy, Keesha. Let me to introduce my..."

"Oh, you're certainly Barney." said Keesha with a sweet smile on her face. "Carly was talking about you..."

"Oh, i hope just the good things." said Barney. Danny started laughing, but Keesha was still serious.

"Of course, because you're her beloved brother."

"Yes, her brother, who's beloved by other womans." said Danny, and he laughed again.

"Shut up, Danny." shouted Carly.

"Or what will you do?" asked Danny with a huge smile. He moved closer to Carly, and looked into her eyes. "Do you want a new kid?"

"For you? Never! Next time, i'll found some normal guy."

"Of course, Lory. You have a good sense for mans."

"Yes, i have. Okay, once i made a mistake. His name was Danny."

"What?! I know him, he's a good guy. Just he has some boring ex-girlfriend, some Lory, or Carly, i don't know, and she makes his life like the hell."

"Don't afraid, you will know, what is the hell like. If you continue this, than you will know sooner as you wanted."

Danny's face was tottaly contented. Maybe he smiled too. In this moment, Barney tought, that he will kissing with Carly, or something like that. But of course, he didn't do little July broked the silence.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie. You will come with me, okay, and your uncle Barney will make you a cup of cacao, am i right?"

"Of course. C'mon, July let's go home."

**A few moments later, on the street**

"Sorry for that." said Carly. "Sometimes, Danny could be a big jerk."

"So, he's the father of July..."

"Yes, he's. But believe me, he's a good guy. When i was pregnant, my parents weren't very helpful, they lefted me alone. But Danny was always next to me. He was very nice, and promised me, that he will help everytime, when i just want. And now... He has a new girlfriend, this Keesha, and they are together since years. But he still help me. Well, in some way, i'm happy, because July has a father. And she realley like him. He calls him 'daddy', Danny likes her too, so sometimes, it's like a dream. Okay, a crazy, unrealistic, stupid dream, but it's a dream..."

"So what's wrong? You looks so confused." - July played with a button on Barney's coat.

"Well... Yes. Because, if it's some dream, than i will wake up." Carly taked a deep breath. "I'm afraid, because... What if he marries this Keesha? And Keesha don't want to be the stepmother of July? What if my little angel have to miss his 'daddy' for some reason, and she will be sad? What if Danny left me alone?"

"C'mon, Carly. I think, Keesha is tottaly okay with July."

"And what if they have own kids? And Danny don't want to be the father of July anymore?"

"Carly, just calm down. Everithing will be just fine. Believe me."

"Bro, i know, that you're the master of the manipulation. But with me it doesn't work."

"Barney, i can't do this alone. I want to be a doctor, i'm a medic, i must to pass my exams, and next to the university, i can't be mother in every hours."

"Well... Maybe, i can help you."

"You and the kids? You told me, that you hate kids, remember?"

"Yes, but July is different. I like her. And... As you see, she likes my button."

**At the bar**

"Where's Barney?" asked Ted. "It's ten o'clock, he would be drunk!"

"He's with her sister." Robin smiled. "Maybe he growned up."

"Barney?! Never! Maybe he just want to getting drunk with his sister..."

"Stay in family, am i right?" Ted and Robin clinked their glasses. "You know, sometimes i feel like we're the only two, who always stay be kids."

"Yes, sadly, we'll be young forever!" Ted smiled, and started laughing. "Believe me, Scherbatsky, it's not so bad."

"Yes. And when we will 40 years old..."

"Robin, i told you, that it's over."

"Never say never, Mosby. I mean, you're single. I am single. Why not?"

"Why not? Is your best reason for love 'why not'?"

"Yes. 'Why not' is the best answer for every question."

"Why?"

"Why not?" they started laughing again. "Oh my god, Ted, i think, we're very tired..."

Ted looked at Robin again. In this moment he tought about them. He remembered every little moment for their relationship. Every perfect little moment... He was madly in love with Robin. He wanted to give her the stars from the sky, he wanted to made the impossible for her. It was an amazing feeling. He never feelt something like this before, and he never was so much in love with anybody after. He brought his heart for this women, and after that... Their relathionship was ended, and Ted was the 'single Ted' again. Ted was the 'architecture Ted' again, Ted was the 'boring Ted' again. Ted was Ted again. When he was with Robin, he feelt, that he's special. That he's different, like the others, that he's happy, that he can do anything. He can brought the stars, he can made the impossible.

But now, Robin was just one of his friends. And it's okay. It's fine. Robin dated with Barney. He wasn't jealous. And after that Robin dated with Don, and he and Barney was getting drunk, and fighted for Robin. It was ridicolous, but honestly it was about he and Barney, not about Robin. And Robin's break up with Kevin... And he told her, that he's in love with her. Honestly, in the deep of his heart he waited, that Robin will say 'I love you' back. And they will be happy again, he can feel himself special again. He tought, that Robin is the One. That she's the women, who must to be her wife, because they were made for each other. That this feeling, this incredible, fantastic feeling will be with him forever. That every day will be special, different, and if he wake up, than he'll wake up next to Robin. And every day will be legen... - wait for it...

**At Barney's apartment**

"...Dary!" shouted July. "Am i good, uncle Barney?"

"July... I tought, i never will say something like that, but... You're better than me. It was brilliant. I see, that you will be the next Barney Stinson."

"Oh no..." Carly rolled her eyes. "July, it's too late, we must to go home."

"Mommy, i want to stay with uncle Barney!"

"Oh no... It's not the best idea."

"Why not? I like her!" Barney smiled for July, and she smiled back. She was really a sweet girl. Her face was like Carly's, but her eyes... The eyes of Danny. She was a beutiful little girl, and very-very smart. She learned Barney's best phrases very fast.

"But... But at home..." Carly really wanted to say something, but she was too tired. "Whatever."

Barney's telephone ranged.

"Hallo." he said. "This is Barney Stinson, the greatest person in New York city, can i help you?"

"Egoist." whispered Carly.

"Hey, greatest person ever, this is Robin Hood!" shouted a drunk voice in the phone. "I just want to met you, and do some bad!"

"Hey... Robin. What's wrong?"

"I'm wrong!" answered Robin and she laughed so loud, as Barney never heard her.

"Okay Robin, just calm down... Where are you?"

"In your dreams." whispered Robin in the telephone. She laughed again.

"I mean, where are you phisically..."

"So do you want to do something bad too? I'm at the McLaren's. I will waiting for you..." she turned off his mobile.

Barney looked at his sister again. "Carly" he said "I must to go, sorry"

"Okay..." answered Carly. She was very tired.

**McLaren's 20 minutes later**

_C'mon Jessica, c'mon Tori! Let's go to the mall..._

Robin singed and danced on the table, when Barney turned up in the door. When she saw him, she smiled, and shouted to him.

"Barney! Finally, you're here! C'mon, dance with me!" she started laughing again. In live it was more creepy.

"Robin, you're drunk..."

"You don't say?" asked a man next to Barney. His friends laughed. "Is she your girlfriend? She tried to hook up every man in the bar."

"No, she isn't my girlfriend."

"The bitch is very fast. I think i will go with her to my place..." said an other man.

"Sorry, what do you said?" asked back Barney.

"That i wanna go home with that bitch. Do you have some problem?"

"Yes, i have." said Barney. He really don't understanded, why was he so angry in this moment. In normal situations he would laughed with the other man's, in normal situations he would called the drunk girl on the table 'bitch' too. But this time, not. This time, the drunk girl on the table was one of his best friends, and these mans were his enemys, because they wanted to utilize his friend. "Listen, because i don't want to repiet that: Never call Robin Scherbatsky a 'bitch', did you understand?" He don't waited for any reactions, he punched the man on his face. The man hited back, and broked Barney's nose.

In this moment, Robin was stopped dancing, and she watched the happenings. But she can't standing in the table, she falled on the floor.

**In a cab, a few minutes later**

"Barney, it's 1 o'clock, what's wrong?" said the voice of Ted on the thelephone.

"Hey, Ted, i'm really sorry, if i woked you up. But, look, it's an important thing. Do you know, what's happened with Robin?" Barney looked for Robin, she sleeped next to him. His nose hurted like the hell, but he don't cared with this.

"With Robin? No... I don't know. We had been drinking for a hour, and after than i was going to home. Why? What's happened?" Ted's voice was really desperate.

"I found her at the McLaren's few minutes ago. She was very drunk."

"Okay... But. Is she okay?"

"Yes she is."

"Thanks god." said Ted. "I really don't know, what she did, but i'm happy, that she's okay. And how is your sister?"

"She's fine too, thanks."

_Seems like, i'm the only person, who doesn't cares Ted._ tought Barney. His nose still hurted, but he don't wanted to thinking about his nose. His only wish was just sleeping, like every else.

**At Barney's apartament**

He taked Robin is his arms, because he doesn't wanted to wake up her. He opened the door of his apartament. Carly sleept on his sofa, July sleept in her embrace. It was a really sweet picture. Barney smiled for the little family, and he tought about the thing, what Carly said to him. That once he will marry some woman, and maybe he will be a father. He looked for Robin. He tought, she's alomst so sweet, like Carly and July. She smiled in her dream.

He put Robin on his bed, and after that goes back to the livingroom. He tought, he will found something help to cure his nose, but he doesn't found anything. Barney was so tired, that he sleept on a chair.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my god, what's with your nose?" Barney woke up with this question. "What happened yesterday?"  
"Well, it's complicated. And... How are you, Robin? What happened yesterday?"  
"Honestly, I don't want to know. Was I that bad?" Barney remembered for their last conversation, when the drunk Robin called him with the terrible idea that they must to do something bad together.  
"Well... You were very drunk. Do you have a hangover now?"  
"I have headache, but it's nothing. What happened to your nose?"  
"Robin, it's a very long story, and I really don't want to talk about this... By the way, where is my sister?"  
"I don't know, when I woke up, Carly was still here, I went to the bathroom but when I came back, they were gone. If you ask me, they are magicians."  
"Well, maybe. I mean after all she's my sister." He started laughing not because he found something funny in the statement but because he was in pain. His nose hurt that much. When he slept, he hadn't felt the pain, but now that he had woken up, it was terrible. Robin looked at him, and she saw, that here's something wrong.  
"Tell me you didn't get in a fight…" said Robin. Her face was unusually serious.  
"Robin, I..." started Barney  
"Just tell me."  
Barney took a deep breath. "I'm sorry" he answered. Robin became even more serious.  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Robin. Her face was almost red for the anger.  
"Robin, i just..."  
"Just tell me, are you ok?" shouted Robin. Barney really didn't understand, what's the wrong with her.  
"Robin, just shut up. I remember you saying that fighting is sexy."  
"Well, your nose is all but sexy." said Robin. "And I don't care, what I said. You promised me, that you wouldn't fight."  
"Sorry, but I was very angry. Those guys called you '**', and they wanted to sleep with you, while you're drunk! I just wanted to protect you."  
"I don't need your help, Barney." said Robin. Her voice was cold. "You don't have to be a hero."  
"Well, than... go home alone." said Barney. All he needed was another painful conversation. He was still tired. Sleeping on a chair wasn't a good idea.  
Robin didn't said anything. She just stood up, and walked out for the apartment.  
Barney's telephone ranged.  
"Hello." he said. "This is Barney Stinson, the most... Whatever. What do you want?"  
"Hey Barney, this is Carly." His sister said from the other line.  
"Hey Carly, how are you? How is July?"  
"Well, she isn't good. She just lost her teddy bear, and now she can't stop crying. Did you find some teddy bear in your house?" Barney heard on the telephone, as Carly try to calm July. "Calm down, July, uncle Barney will found Pedobear for you..."  
"Pedobear?! She calls her teddy 'pedobear'?"  
"Oh, yeah..." said Carly. "Since she heard this stupid word somewhere, she calls poor bear 'pedobear'. Honestly, i don't wonder, if the teddy bear escaped for July, and found some normal little girl with two parents, and an apartment... Sorry, I'm just very tired."  
"Yes, i know. Last night wasn't the best night ever. And today is even worse..."  
"C'mon, don't be so negative! Everything will be fine. Maybe it will be even better than it was before. Maybe this day will be the best of your life. Or the next day... Or the next day... But you don't really know, because this is the beauty of life."  
"Do you think?"  
"Of course."  
For a few seconds, Carly didn't say anything. "Damnit, July, don't eat the sugar, it's wrong! Barney, I must to go, hear you later!"

"Bye..."

"Oh, and I almost forget, have a nice day!"  
Have a nice day... Thank you, sister.  
Robin is angry with me, and honestly, I don't know why. My nose hurts very much, I'm tired, and it's just... It's just a bad day. Could this day be worse?, Barney thought.  
Someone knocked on the door. At the door stood Danny, with a teddy bear in his hand. He smiled again. Barney couldn't really understand him. Danny always looked happy, but Barney really couldn't understand why. He was 21 years old in a serious relationship with a nice girl, and had a child with another girl. Carley told him, that he wants to be a lawyer, but his marks aren't the best. He lives in a little apartment in a trashy house, he doesn't have any chance to make his life better, but he's happy. Why? Barney didn't understand.  
"Hey, I'm Danny, do you remember me?"  
"Of course. You got my sister pregnant, I won't forget you so easily." Danny laughed.  
"Okay, I just found poor Pedobar in my apartment. Do you know, where Carly is? I didn't find her at college, her roommates said, that maybe she and July are at your house. But as I see, you're alone."  
"Yes, Carly went back to the college, i guess. Now you will find her certainly."  
"Oh thank you, bro." said Danny. "By the way, your flat is awesome. I bet I never will live in an apartment like this!"  
"Never say never…. Carly told me, that you want to be a lawyer. Lawyers are rich."  
"Yes, but I... I'm not sure with this lawyer-career. I mean, I really want to be a lawyer. I try to be good, but while Carly is at the university, i must to be with July, so sometimes I can't go to the university, because I'm busy with my daughter."  
"Why don't you tell this thing to Carly?"  
"Look, bro. She's always with July. She's the best mother ever, she's very careful, very nice, and she's the most energetic girl I have ever met. But she has a dream. You know, we grew up together, and we were best friends since we were borne. And since i know her, she had always wanted to be a doctor. It's the meaning of her life. She was the best student in the school, even while she was pregnant, she didn't stopped learning, because she wanted to graduate, and after that she continued learning, and she worked so hard for this place. And now, i just want to help her, because she needs my help. I want to make her dreams come true, because she deserves it!"  
"Wow, bro..." said Barney. "You're love with her, am i right?"  
"What?"Danny said. "No, of course, that I'm not. Now, I'm with Keesha, and we're happy together. Carly is just my bro, okay, my bro, who's the mother of my child, but that was many years before, i don't really love her. It's over. Carly and i are just friends. This is all."  
"You're just like me." said Barney with a smile. "Believe me, it's bad. I was an idiot. You just said, that I'm alone at home. Do you think it's good?"  
"I have a girlfriend, bro. We're really happy. If you ask me, Keesha is the One."  
"Well, then I'm happy for you two. I wish you a happy life together."  
Barney slammed the door. He didn't want to see Danny's too happy face anymore. He just wanted to be alone


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been a week since they had a conversation and Robin and Barney still didn't talk with each other. They hadn't seen eachother, and Barney didn't wanted to call Robin.  
And by the way, he didn't miss her. He was pretty okay, everything was awesome, more legen…wait for it…dary, without Robin. He thought, he could live forever without Robin. He didn't need her. He was complete...  
_„You still can't stop thinking about her_", he thought.

And he hated, really hated this thought, because it made him smile. Somehow, it felt nice thinking about her even though He couldn't understand why. It's Sunday. I haven't seen Robin since 7 days, and two hours.

_I think, I have to call her..._  
He dialed Robin's number; he was ready to call her.  
Somebody knocked on the door.  
_Okay, maybe later_, Barney thought, and he turned his phone off, and opened the door. It was Carly, and July. His sister looked very worried.  
- Hi, Barney, Carly said. She was very tired. She looked like she hadn't sleep for days.  
I'm really sorry, I just show up like that, but i need your help.  
- What's wrong? You look like terrible.  
- Well, thank you, bro. Carly said with an ironic smile on her face. I got In a fight with my roommate Cindy, and she kicked us out.  
- For a college room?  
- Okay, i moved out. Just... Can you help us? We can't find a place to live.  
- What's with Danny?

- Danny? Are you kidding me?  
- You're friends, am I right?  
- Yes, we are! Of course, that we are. Carly approved. But he has a girlfriend, and i have a baby for him so it would be awkward...  
- How long do you want to stay?  
- Just a month, I promise.

**At the bar**

- Hey, Robin! Ted said. He looked very happy.  
- Hey, Mosby. What's up?  
- Well, my tower is almost done. I... I just can't believe it, Robin, I'm an architect! Finally, a serious architect!  
- Wow. It's amazing! Congratulations, Ted.  
- My dream come true, can you believe it?. Robin smiled. She was really happy for Ted.  
GNB wants to make a "housewarming-party", to celebrate my building, and i must to get a partner. You know i don't' have girlfriend, and i have to go with somebody so i thought, that...  
- Of course I'll go with you Ted, Robin answered. You're my best friend.  
- By the way, are you okay? Ted asked.  
- What?  
- Just... You look sad...  
- No, it's nothing. I'm fine.  
- Do you know, where the others are?  
- Marshall's is in town so he will stay with her for the night. Lily will be here soon.  
- Barney?  
- I don't know. But... We're here, and this is the important thing, am i right?  
Robin smiled at Ted, and he smiled back.

**Barney's apartment**

It was 7 o'clock, Carly had been sleeping in Barney's sofa for 4 hours. But July didn't want to sleep, so Barney stayed with her. He wanted to put July to sleep, but she was very active. She said a lot of things about her mother to Barney.

"My mommy hates me" she said. "She never wants to be with me. And when she's with me, she's very angry. Daddy is nice. And he said always very nice things about mom. I think daddy loves mommy."  
"Yes, I agree." said Barney with a smile in his face. He remembered back to his conversation with Danny. This guy really cares for Carly.  
"But my mom hates daddy. She said bad things to him, and she is always angry with daddy. I don't know why. Seems like, my mom hates everyone."  
"No, i think it's not true. For example, she loves you all of her heart."  
"Mommy always says, that we can't feel with our heart, we feel with our brain."  
"Okay, than she loves you all of her brain..." July smiled.  
"Uncle Barney, do you love somebody?"  
"Well... Honestly... I don't know. Maybe."  
"You don't know? But it's simple." July whispered. "Hey, uncle Barney? Can you keep a secret?"  
"Of course."  
"I'm in love with a boy in the kindergarten. He said, that when we grown up, than he will marry me, and we going to live together in a big-big house."  
Wow, these little boys start lying very soon...He's just like me.  
"Well, it's very good, July."  
"Yes, but i am afraid. Because dad told me, that he said the same thing for mom in the kindergarten. And they aren't married, and daddy has just a small house, and he lives with another girl."  
"Well... Never give up the hope. But you must to sleep, or your mother will be angry again."

"Okay."

July laid on Barney's bed.  
"Hey, uncle Barney?" she asked with her sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"You're a jackass."  
"Well... Thank you..." July started laughing. She heard this word in the kindergarten, and she really wanted to finally try it.

On the next night, at the GNB's party  
"Wow." said Robin. "Wow. This is the most amazing party i have ever been to. And believe me Robin Sparkles has been to very, very wild parties."  
"Thank you. And all this is for me." in this moment, Ted was very proud for himself. It was his dream. And now, what he felt, was the best feeling in the world. Like he had everything he ever needed that he was capable everything.  
"Hey, look, here comes Barney"  
"What? I..." said Robin, but she couldn't complete the sentence, because Barney found them.  
"Hey, Mr. Architect! High five!" shouted with a big smile.  
"Thank you, bro." now Barney looked at Robin.  
"And hey... Mrs. Architect?"  
"Hey..." said Robin, but she wasn't very enthusiastic.  
"Well... Just... Enjoy the party. It's from the money of our clients, so..."  
Barney walked away.

**30 minutes later, Barney's apartament**

"Hey, you're back?" asked Carly. "I tought, you'll stay at all night."

"No... I just wanted to welcome the architect, this is all."

"Well, okay... What's wrong? Your face is so frustrated."

"Well... It's nothing. Nevermind."

"But he's your friend, Ted, am i right? I readed the article about him. Once, one of my friends, Christie dated with him. But she thinks, he's a jerk, he didn't called her back, and..."

"Yes, i know..." said Barney. "But believe, me she doesn't loses many things."

"She said this too." while she spoked with Barney, Carly played with July's teddybear.

"Hey, have Danny founded you?"

"Yes. And he brought us Pedobear back."

"You know, July thinks, that you hate Danny. But it's not true."

"Listen, Barney... My relationship with Danny is very difficult. You know, our dad's were the best friends. They came from Canada together, and..."

"Wait! Daddy is canadian?"

"Yes, he is. We're canadians in a half." Barney rolled his eyes. But he wanted to forget this thing. It remembered him for Robin. "So, they were neigbhors for years. Our mothers were best firends too. Danny is in the same age with me, since we were born, we met every day. We growned up together. Their house was next to us. In the kindergarten he kissed me, and he said, that he's in love with me, and he wants to marry me. Of course, it wasn't serious. In the elementary school, i couldn't get on very well with the girls, but he didn't left me alone, he was always with me. We were best friends. of course, everybody tought, that we're a couple, but it wasn't bad. Honestly, i was always in love with him a little bit. I tought, that he's very handsome, and he always said to me, that i'm beutiful. We went to the high school, and soon we got together. It was the most greatest year in my life. I was happy, because i can be with Danny, we were so madly love with each other. I feelt, that is more, than some teenager-love. And after this wonderful year, we broke up. It was in the first week of december. It was very cold, and i feelt, that there is something wrong. Danny and i fightened in some stupid thing. We spoked about us, that were good as friends, but not good as couple. That maybe we weren't made for each other, but we would be happy with an other man. I was so busy... In the first month i have no idea, that i'm pregnant. When i'm observed, that here's something not okay, i was almost in the second trimester, and July's dad dated with another girl. When i told him, that i'm pregnant, we were in a New Year-party. I remember, that i was very scared. It was terrible. I couldn't believe, that this could happen with me. I remember too for the end of this night. He got drunk, and he broke up with her girlfriend. After this party, i haven't see him for two weeks. In the middle of January he found me, and he told, that he really wants to help for me, and he will always next to me, and the child. But our fathers fighted, and we were the reason. They weren't friends anymore. It was a very bad feeling. I broke a lifetime friendship, because i was stupid... And my dad was angry with me too. But Danny was really always next to me, so..."

"This Danny is a good guy. In the deep of his heart..."

"Barney, we can't feel with our heart. We fell with our brain." Barney rolled her eyes.

"Really, July told me about this thing." Barney laughed.

"It's not funny!" shouted Carly.

"But i think it's funny."

"Okay, maybe a little bit." Carly started laughing too. They seemed like just two idiots, who made a very good joke.

**On the street, at midnight**

"Thanks again. It was amaing!" said Robin.

"C'mon, it wasn't a big thing... Okay, maybe." Robin laughed. She looked at Ted. "I just wrote the architectural history of New York."

"Okay, Mosby, back to the Earth."

"You really enjoyed it?" asked Ted.

"Yes. Since i'm living in your country i haven't met so many rich peoples, like here."

"Well, than i'm proud for myself."

Ted smiled for Robin, and she smiled back. He moved closer for her, and looked into her eyes. Robin smiled to him again. Than Ted kissed her.

Robin kissed Ted back, it was a great end of a great night. She feelt, that she's finally happy, happy with Ted, happy without Barney. It's perfection. And by the way she didn't missed him. She was pretty okay, everything was awesome, more: legendary, without Barney. She tought, she can live without Barney forever. She don't needed him. She was absolutely...

_But interesting, you still can't stop thinking about him._ - she tought. And she hated, really hated this tought, but it made she smile too. Somehow, it felt nice thinking about him even though. She couldn't understand why


End file.
